


A Christmas Reunion

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: Kara blows out her powers on Christmas Eve in the midst of a snowstorm.PSA: This work is limited to registered users only due to an app available that poaches authors works from AO3 and profit from them by placing ads in the app.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	A Christmas Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/gifts).

> Please be kind when it comes to cannon divergence. I wanted to make this somewhat of a fix-it fic and I’m also currently drugged up on cold meds. Merry Christmas to everyone, especially the secret Santa this is meant for!

Kara decided that there should be a moratorium on fights with major enemies before the holidays.

Minor, easy to handle, enemies she was find with. However, the escapee from the DEO’s desert facility was not minor, in fact he wasn’t even a “medium” enemy. Kara had been left with no option but to solar flare in her attempt to bring the fugitive in before he was able to bring to light his full plans to trigger another ice age to save the planet.

Thankfully the solar flare had done the trick. Just as she was ready to collapse from the strain of the fight her reinforcements arrived and took the fugitive into custody. 

That’s not to say that there were no casualties of the fight. The first being the fact that she was now without her powers on Christmas Eve. The second casualty was a bit more of a problem for citizens the world over. While Kara had stopped his plans before they became permanent, there were now blizzards all over the earth which no one could do anything about but wait for them to die out. This had resulted in a global grounding of flights never before seen

What this meant for Kara was that she was no longer able to fly home to Midvale for Christmas. Alex had gone earlier with Kelly so that they have time for Eliza and Kelly to get to know each other. Kara was to have flown down Christmas Eve. As a result of the change in plans Kara was sitting on her couch sulking over the fact that she would not see her family over the Christmas holidays. Even laying under the sun lamps at the DEO wouldn’t do her any good – given how badly she blew her powers out even with the lamps it would take days for her power to return. She had been looking forward to seeing them after the events of the Crisis – there was only so many times you can lose your families before all you want to do is spend every waking minute with them. It has taken many conversations to convince Kara that commuting to and from Midvale was not an efficient use of her time.

Instead she was stuck in her apartment, laying on the couch sulking while her coffee table was covered in junk food and a cheesy Christmas movie was playing in the background. She couldn’t believe that after everything that had occurred over the course of the year that she would be along on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. She was stuck surrounded by Christmas decorations (because let’s be real – Kara would make sure to decorate for Christmas even if she was supposed to be leaving) and had no one to celebrate with. Nina was gone with Brainy somewhere and J’onn was gone travelling. Although there was one other person she wished she could spend her time with, there was no way that Lena would even contemplate spending time with Kara after her reaction at the Fortress. 

Burrowing further into her blankets Kara was just falling asleep when she heard a soft knocking at the door. Cursing the fact that without her powers she was unable to see who was at her door Kara slowly rose and padded towards the door, curious about who would be knocking. She was 99% sure that she hadn’t ordered anymore food.

When she got to the door and looked through the seldom-used peephole she had to check again – there was no way that Lena Luthor was standing on the other side of her door, carrying a rather large present.

Resting her head against the front door and taking a deep breath, Kara opened the door to the person she never thought would cross her threshold again.

“Lena! Hi! I…” Stammered Kara, at a loss for words.

Lena merely smiled at Kara, and as she did once long ago, asked if she may come into the apartment. Still in shock, Kara merely stepped aside while Lena brushed past her and into the living room. Putting the rather large box down Lena turned around to face Kara, wringing her hands in her only show of nervousness.

“I know we have not seen eye to eye lately, but I saw the fight yesterday. When I saw you go down at the end of the fight, now knowing that you and my best friend are one and the same I felt fear. Fear that I would never see you again, fear that we would never speak again. After the end of the Crisis, knowing that without your help I would have been wiped from existence with everyone else, I couldn’t sit and wallow in my anger and hurt feelings anymore.”

Pacing back and forth in Kara’s living room, using her hands to punctuate her sentences, Lena continued.

“I was beyond angry. Yes, there was a large part of it that was anger at you for keeping the secret from me along with our friends, but the larger part which I’ve only just realized was that I was mad at myself. Mad at myself for not seeing it sooner despite my IQ and how much time I spent with you both as yourself and as your alter ego. I couldn’t help but keep hearing Lex’s voice in my head, mocking me for being a genius but needing him to tell me that you were Supergirl.”

Turing to face Kara now, stepping closer to her “But I realized today that we were both to blame in this situation.” Locking eyes with Kara Lena expanded. “You should not have kept your secret from me as long as you did. I understand your reasoning, but I should still have been told. And for my part, I should have listened to the words you told me and understood why you did it rather than continue with my plan that had me going down the same road as Lex.”

Stopping well within Kara’s personal space, Lena took Kara’s face in her hands. “Seeing you almost lose that fight made me realize that I could not continue to deny what I felt between us, what I think you also felt between us.”

At this point, with tears running down Kara’s face, Lena stepped back and turned to the box she had put down.

“With the resources of both L-Corp and Luthor Corp behind me, I was able to create another piece of technology to help you and I also wanted to return to you a piece of technology that my scientists recently discovered to have been from Krypton.”

Reaching into the box Lena pulled out a slim light bar. “This is what I created to help you. I know that the sunlight grenades can provide you with a little boost on other planets when you would technically still have your powers, but I wanted to give you a better jump-start than what the DEO lamps allow. Humans can’t be near you when you turn it on but it should give you your powers back in a matter of hours rather than days.”

Kara was so overcome by the emotions brought by having Lena both here in her apartment and the words she was saying that all she could to was tearfully nod at Lena and give her croaked out thanks.

“The other part of the technology that I brought with me our scientists have recently discovered was part of Krypton’s codex. All that remained when we found it was a dormant crystal and scraps of metal around it. I thought that we should bring it to you as the rightful owner of such an important artifact. None of my scientists have been able to activate it and there does not seem to be any power source we can detect.”

Dumfounded Kara couldn’t help but gape at the crystal.

“Lena, that stone was the basis for the Codex. The Codex was able to determine who were good pairs based on the reaction that the stone had to people touching the machine. There was a legend that the stone would turn colour for people based on their relationship. Green for family, blue for enemies, and gold for soulmates. The legend had it that the Codex had been created as the stone had nearly been destroyed by people attempting to find their soulmate.”

Stepping closer to Lena Kara reached out slowly to touch the stone.

“I can’t believe that your scientists found one of the main artifacts from my planet. This is truly a miracle.” Her eyes focused on the dormant crystal; Kara finally made contact with the item still cradled in Lena’s hands.

Neither woman could have predicted what happened next – a golden glow quickly filled the room along with the gasps from each woman. The golden glow was set off by the light of the streetlights reflected against the light from the snowflakes falling outside.

Kara’s eyes quickly snapped up to Lena’s face to see that Lena’s face matched the wonder that must be on hers as well.

The CEO could only say one word. “Yes?”

A tearful answering smile and nod were given as Kara’s answer.

After making sure to carefully place the Codex stone back into the box Kara finally drew the other woman closer to her, bringing her close for their first kiss which she chastely delivered. Kara brought Lena close to her, hugging her as closely as she wished, thanking Rao for taking away her powers for this Christmas Eve. 

She almost didn’t hear the next words that were whispered into her ear by ruby red lips.

“Oh, and darling, I also created a red-light version of the light if you’re ever interested.”


End file.
